gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Horror (Agentpman1's Episode.)
The Horror is an episode made by Agentpman1. It is not to be confused with The Horror by Shakalakaman. Summary The gang's home get's invaded by 3 mysterious houseguests, which makes them worry. A lot. Characters *Gumball Watterson *Martha Nuttels *Cobby Nuttels *Scott *Beckie Petersson *Pac the Dog *MeeMee *Lilly Petersson *Anais Watterson *Cobby Nuttels Jr. *Olivia Watterson Antagonists *Fangy *Hunk *Louie The Dog Transcript At night (Burns hand) Olivia: Tell me a story! (giggles) MeeMee: No. I have better things to do! I must beat up Crypto! Olivia: (Jumping on bead) Tell me a story! MeeMee: Gr....Fine! I'll tell you a great story! Let me tell you the story of...The Jaw Brothers... Olivia: Eek! MeeMee: They are the scariest people in the neighborhood! They have HUGE sharp fangs, and GIANT and heavy bodies! They might not look horrifying, but if they were to use a Mixing Gem....Oh boy... Gumball: MEEMEE!!!! You're scaring her!!! MeeMee: She wanted a story, so she got one! Gumball: Just get out! MeeMee: Ok! You're welcome! (Leaves while grunting) Gumball: Don't listen to her, Olivia. She's just joking. There are no Jaw Brothers, but if there were, they'd most likely be nice people. Goodnight! (Leaves) (Outside the door, hanging from the roof) Louie: I think it's finally time to meet our neighbors without any of us getting hurt! Fangy: Yeah. I was kicked once. I hope this time these guys meet us without running away. Hunk: Well, let's go in and say hi. (In the living room) Gumball: And that's why I wan't more cartoons in the world. Martha: (Eating a taco) Nice theory. Hunk, Louie, and Fangy: Hi! Gumball: (Girls screams) IT'S THE JAW BROTHERS!!!! Martha: You mean those 3 dogs that have been in our house for about six months now? I'm scared of the one with the fangs, but the others...eh.. Cobby: Why are you guys scared of them anyway? Gumball: Oh. I'm not scared of them.. Cobby, and Marhta: Good! Gumball: (In black in white) I'm scared of their fusion..... Cobby and Martha: ...Wow... Gumball: QUICK! LET'S USE THE MIXING GEM BEFORE THEY DO!!!! Martha, and Cobby: ....Ok.. (Everyone touches the gem, and fuse into Gobbal *Gumball, Martha, and Cobby's fusion's name*, with glowing red eyes.) Gobbal: HAHAHA! Now to get rid of you for gosh sake!!! (Shoots lazer at them, but misses, which hits a mirror, reflecting the lazer in his eye, causing him to be blind, bumping into the door) AAAHH UUGHH...TACOS!!! (Knocked out) Louie: ....Maybe we should visit another time. (Leaves) Hunk: That made me freeze for a sec. (Leaves with Louie) Fangy: At least we didn't get hurt! Hahaha! Right? (Leaves with the others) Morning Gumball: Idk where they came from, but I don't wan't to see them again! Anais: ...You met them three times... Gumball: Whatever.. Anais: Those 3 guys look familiar... Gumball: Let me guess? We meet them at school? ??????: HAHAHAHA!!!! Gumball: That must be them!!! (Downstairs.) Both: *gasp* Gumball: AAAAHHHH- Oh wait. False alarm... (Turns out it was Cobbalk *Cobby, Sullvan, and Pac Fusion's name*.) Cobbalk: Uh...Hi! (Burps, which ends up in a huge shockwave that messes up the house.) Oops! Gumball: (Fur messed up.) .... (Pours soap on the floor, causing Cobbalk to slip, fall, and defuse.) Why did you 3 fuse for no reason!!?? You scared me!!! Cobby: We all fell on the mixing gem.. Sullvan: And then we fused by accident. Gumball: Whatever!! (A huge roaring sound is heard.) Gumball: OMG!!! WHAT WAS THAT!!?!???? Cobby: I don't know, but I don't care! Bye! (Runs away.) Sullvan: ....Lol nope. (Teleports away.) Pac: *yelps* (Runs away too.) (The roar is heard again.) Gumball: AAAAHHH!!!! (Underground.) Boulderwolf (Hunk's new name.): (Roaring.) Fangy: KILL IT!!! KILL IT NOW!!!! (Theres a spider on the roof.) Louie: Oooh! Lunch!!! (Uses super long tongue to eat the spider.) Hehehe...I'm full. Fangy: Yay it's dead! Boulderwolf: Yay. Louie: I'm hungry again.. Fangy: Me too...Let's go find food! Both: Yeah! (The Jaw Brothers bite through the dirt, to Beckie's house.) Beckie: Ugh..I hate home work.... (In the kitchen.) Fangy: Ssshh!! (Steals food from fridge.) Beckie: What was that? (See's the Jaw Brothers.) WHAT THE!!?? Louie: Uh oh! Fangy: Shh! Stand very...very...very still.... (Silence.) Beckie: MOM!!!! Fangy: Nevermind! (The three leave.) A plan Gumball: Ok, everyone! I have a perfect pan so they don't do anymore harm! Everyone: What? Gumball: We're gonna have to hide the last fusing gem! It's the best way to keep us, and our home, safe! Martha: What's so bad about those guys anyway? All they did was say hi. Beckie: *erhm* and eat my candy *erhm* Gumball: Trust me.. You do NOT wanna see their fusion... Marhta: ...Ok..Where is the Mixing gem anyway? Gumball: Oh! It's outside! Martha: WHAT!? Gumball: Don't worry! It's on a tall pole! They can never reach it! Martha: Um, one of them is as big as an elephant.. Gumball: Oh... Outside at night Fangy: Thanks, Boulderwolf! This thing is so cool! Louie: It's shining! Fangy: Hm..Imagine if we all touched it together! Louie: Good Idea! Let's do it! The Gang: STOP!!! Fangy: Huh? Gumball: ....Don't...touch...that... Pac: Grrr...WOOF! WOOF!!!! GRRRR... Fangy: ....Uh...Why? Gumball: You will become alot more scarier than you were... Fangy: ...Um....(Touches gem.) Like this? All: NOOO!!!! Pac: *Running to the three.* GRRRR WOOF! (The Jaw Brothers turn into Fouldulie *The fusion name*.) Fouldulie: (HUGE roar.) Pac: O_O *Yelps, and runs to Beckie.* Martha: ...I see what you mean now....RUN!!! Everyone: AAAHHHH!!!! (Runs away.) Fouldulie: ARF!!! ARF!!! (With Fangy's voice.) Hahahaha! What..Where is everyone? (Meanwhile.) Everyone: KEEP RUNNING!!!! TBA Trivia *Hunk's personality is different in this episode. He is more calm, and energetic. He also talks, but only in 4 lines. He also has no spots, and is 3d animated again. He is also refereed to as boulderwolf. *This was the third appearance of Fangy, and his first full major role. *Louie makes a Debut in this episode. *The episode is similar to Mixels Moon Madness in a way. *The Mixing Gem returns in this episode. Gallery Fangy Hunk, and Louie Fusion.png|Fangy, Hunk, and Louie Fusion, roaring at Pac. Fany, Hunk, Louie Fusion Moving effect.JPG|While Moving. (Dat name Typo though.) Quotes “Fangy: Uh..What do I do? Ugh.... Oh! Uh- NOT SO FAST! YOU DARE TO TRY AND STOP THE JAW BROTHERS TEAM? Hunk: I'm Boulderwolf Louie: And I'm Louie! :D Fangy: Do you guys mind!? *sigh* and i'm Fangy.” Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Short Fanfictions Category:Episodes by Agentpman1